It is common practice to utilize a bale wagon to move bales to a desired location and then subsequently deposit the formed stack of bales upon the ground or in a covered structure. In order to safely deposit the stack of bales upon the ground, especially large rectangular bales typically weighing hundreds of pounds, mechanical assistance is needed. Bale removal is further complicated when the bales are to be used for silage, typically adding weight and having a higher coefficient of friction associated with pushing the bales off of the bale wagon. Further complicating matters is the extended stroke distance that a pushing device must travel in order to achieve the task of pushing off bales from the bale wagon, as the pushing device can buckle. Finally, known pushing devices are incapable of pushing multiple tiers or a stack of bales from the bale wagon.
What is needed is a system that for unloading bales from a bale wagon without the above-mentioned disadvantages.